1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data communications and information systems and, in particular, to an automated system and method for monitoring travel of a vehicle and for communicating vehicle travel information to a user at a remote location regarding the proximity of the vehicle relative to a predefined destination.
2. Related Art
There are many situations when it is desirable to know the actual arrival time of a particular vehicle at a particular destination or other location. With this information, adjustments can be made to avoid waiting for a particular vehicle to reach the particular destination. For example, a person picking up a friend or relative at a commercial bus station usually either calls the bus station to find out the approximate arrival time (information which is oftentimes unavailable or unreliable) and/or arrives at the bus station prior to the scheduled arrival time of the bus hoping that the bus is not significantly delayed.
Another example involves school children that ride school buses. The arrival times of school buses at scheduled stops can be significantly affected by many factors such as maintenance problems, rush hour traffic, and congested urban/suburban conditions. As a result, school children typically wait at bus stops for long periods of time, oftentimes in adverse weather conditions, on unlit street corners, or in hazardous conditions near busy or secluded streets. A system informing the students of the school bus' proximity is desirable in order for the students to avoid waiting on the school bus at the school bus stop for extended times.
Yet another example is in the commercial overnight package delivery industry, wherein packages are delivered on a tight schedule. Customers oftentimes wait on delivery of important time-critical packages not knowing precisely when the delivery will occur. A system informing the customer of the precise arrival time is desirable in order to improve customer service and to allow the customer to better rely on the estimated arrival time of the delivery.
Thus, generally, it is desirable to know when a vehicle (such as a bus, truck, train, plane, user, or the like) is (a) a particular time period (for example, a certain number of minutes or seconds) away from arriving at a destination, (b) a particular distance (for example, number of feet or miles) away from the destination, or (c) at a particular location among a set of predetermined location points.
In order to alleviate the arrival time problem in the context of school buses, student notification systems in the past have been employed that use a transmitter on each bus and a receiver inside each student home. U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,661 to Boone et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,969 describe systems of this type. When the school bus and its on-board transmitter come within a certain range of a particular home receiver, the transmitter sends a signal to notify the student that the school bus is nearby. While such notification systems work satisfactorily under certain circumstances, nevertheless, these systems are limited by the range of the transmitters and require the purchase of relatively expensive receivers for each student. In addition, such systems provide little flexibility for providing additional information to the students, such as notifying them of the delayed arrival of a bus, alternative bus route information, or information regarding important school events.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for a system and method for monitoring travel of a vehicle and for providing desirable travel information, such as, for example, an updated location of the vehicle.